1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip state display method, a clip state display apparatus, and a clip state display program, which can be suitably applied to an audio signal mixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a mixing apparatus which synthesizes audio signals input through a plurality of input channels. In this mixing apparatus, various kinds of signal processing such as level adjustment and equalizer adjustment are performed on audio signals input through respective input channels. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-191091, a mixing apparatus is disclosed which monitors the signal level of an audio signal at each adjustment point (metering point) so as to display an alarm when a clip occurs and the signal level of the audio signal satisfies a predetermined level condition.
By the way, if the signal level of an audio signal is high and a clip occurs, the audio signal is significantly degraded. Thus, it is necessary to identify the clipping point and change the settings of signal processing as quickly as possible so as to avoid subsequent occurrence of a clip.